Muñeca de porcelana
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: "Esta es la historia de un hombre que amo a una mujer tan locamente que fabrico a una muñeca para tenerle consigo por siempre, con las manos inmoviles entre las suyas"


_**Muñeca de Porcelana**_

Quiero contarles una historia que ha llegado a mis oídos tantas veces, que he decidido investigar y averiguar la verdad. Viajé un tiempo hasta cierto lugar donde dicen que la historia comenzó, y es aquí donde me hallo recogiendo las piezas del cuento de hadas que se torna realidad.

La ciudad del relato se halla asentada en una ladera muy verde y fondeada de un bosque profundo e hirviente de vida. Desde la ciudad se podía ver en lo alto el castillo del duque Kirkland, que a pesar de lo vieja y descuidada lucía todavía algo de su hermosura de antaño. El duque es un personaje recurrente en las bocas de los pobladores de la ciudad y acerca de él circula una historia que ha sido transmitida de boca en boca desde hace tiempo, con todo lo que ello conlleva.

El folclore popular habla de un hombre que vivía solo, recluido en ese palacio tan inmenso como vacío. Desde la ciudad todos pensaban que había enloquecido o algo así, pues durante meses no salía de la propiedad, ni nadie le veía pasear a caballo por sus jardines; quienes osaban acercarse dicen que pasaba los días arrimado a uno de los grandes ventanales por donde todo el día hay sol. Naturalmente, había un momento en que debía salir, y cuando lo hacía era solo para ir a la casa de un sirviente —el último que le quedaba—a pedirle que le llevara víveres que necesitaba. Nadie en la ciudad dudaba de la benevolencia del duque que había sido el benefactor de la ciudadela desde su adolescencia, pero sus actos habían sembrado extrañeza desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Hacía ocho años atrás en ese tiempo, cuentan, dicen las malas lenguas que el duque había hecho un viaje a Francia inmediatamente luego de la trágica muerte de sus padres porque no soportaba la idea de vivir en una casa tan inmensa y vacía. Contaban que no era bueno con las separaciones desde que una jovencita a la que él amaba había desaparecido. Al ser el único heredero pues no tenía hermanos ni primos cercanos les había dejado encargadas todas las propiedades a su nana y mayordomo quienes lloraron al verle partir, como si supieran lo que empezaba a tejerse para el futuro del joven duque.

Dos largos años se ausentó de sus tierras, el duque Arthur pero aun así el tiempo no le era suficiente como para olvidar tan dolorosa pérdida. Se supo después que una tarde en que paseaba con algunos amigos, vio a una doncella que le dejó completamente sin palabras. Ella lucía la piel tan blanca como la suya, su ascendencia europea era obvia, y marcada por sus rubios cabellos y azules ojos. La había reconocido al instante, era la jovencita de sus recuerdos, la que había desaparecido.

Resultó que esa misma noche fueron invitados a una cena que daría un viejo amigo de su familia para anunciar el compromiso de su hijo mayor. Arthur no quería ir, pero sus amigos le obligaron y terminó yendo aunque a regañadientes. Comieron, bebieron, bailaron y rieron tal como esperaban, y nada se habría salido de su curso de no ser que a media noche cuando se presentó a los comprometidos, resultó que la novia era aquella mujer que había visto en la calle. Sus miradas se cruzaron tan solo un momento, pero eso le bastó al joven y tenaz duque: estaba decidido que tendría a esa mujer.

Durante lo que siguió de la noche se dedicó a contemplar a la pareja. El hombre era claramente diez años mayor que ella, y aunque él le miraba con amor, en los ojos de ella había de todo menos ese sentimiento. Se podía notar perfectamente por la forma en que se sentaba, bastante alejada y que no permitía que le tomase la mano más de un momento. Ni un vals había bailado aún. Cuando las campanas del viejo reloj dieron las dos en punto de la mañana, Arthur le vio alejarse hacia el balcón y vio ahí su oportunidad. Le encontró llorando, bañada en luz de luna, completamente desconsolada. Adentro, nadie se percató de la tristeza de la dama, ni del caballero que le siguió. Arthur se acercó a ella y le abrazó, como no hacía desde que eran muy jóvenes y ella se estremeció al reconocer al dueño de los brazos. Se acurrucó en su pecho y no se atrevió a mirar al hombre de ojos verdes y pobladas cejas temiendo algún reproche. El duque Kirkland —según lo que cuentan—le preguntó la razón de su desaparición, y si amaba a su prometido. Lady Emily —así se llamaba la dama—contestó sollozando que su padre había perdido su fortuna y se había visto obligada a viajar a Francia con su madre para encontrar a alguien que quisiera a una dama caída en desgracia. Se aseguró de dejarle en claro que jamás había amado a su prometido y que solo había amado a una sola persona en su vida, a él. Allí, bajo la luna como cuando estaban en su tierra él le prometió que escaparían juntos y la llevaría de nuevo a Inglaterra para casarse y vivir juntos en su palacio.

Se despidieron cuando las campanas dieron las dos y media y con un tierno beso se juraron esperar hasta que anocheciese el siguiente día para huir por fin.

Lady Emily regresó al salón convertida en otra mujer, una más fragante y feliz, nadie se percató de los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Al día siguiente se excusó de pasear con su prometido diciendo que se sentía indispuesta y procuró hacer sus maletas con cuidado y muy pronto. La felicidad que le embargaba al pensar en un futuro feliz al lado de su amado era enorme.

Por su parte, Arthur apenas había conciliado el sueño y hacía maletas presuroso, no pudiendo pensar en nadie más que en su Emily.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de París con un tiempo algo extraño. Amenazaba una tormenta, pero no parecía que iba a llover hasta el día siguiente. Arthur salió de la casa donde se estaba quedando ayudado por un siervo que llevaba su equipaje para dejarlo en la estación. En la otra casa, Emily era ayudada por su vieja nana a salir de su casa sin ser vista. Su equipaje ya había sido despachado a la estación donde Arthur había dicho. Se reencontraron en una calle poco transitada y desde allí partieron juntos con destino a Inglaterra.

Las más antiguas de la ciudad donde me encuentro dicen que el día en que el duque regresó a su ciudad se hizo una gran fiesta, pues llegaba con una dama que él dijo sería su esposa. Cuentan que se hizo un banquete enorme y se repartió bebida a todo quien quisiera festejar al recién llegado. Tres días esperaron los novios —con algo de temor pues esperaban noticias desde Francia—para casarse, y un 4 de agosto se casaron con gran pompa. La novia tenía el vestido más hermoso que la comarca había visto y su cabello color trigo estaba trenzado con el más rico tocado que mujer de la ciudad había visto. Los duques se veían felices, y así vivieron un tiempo.

A unos años de haberse casado, por la mansión corrió la noticia de que la duquesa estaba embarazada y que pronto habría un heredero corriendo por los jardines. Los esposos no daban crédito a tanta felicidad. Por órdenes expresas de Arthur, Emily tenía prohibido abandonar sus aposentos a no ser que él estuviera presente pues tenía miedo que algo malo le pasase. Ella era muy tenaz y varias veces se habían discutido por que ella quería ser libre y él la trataba como un pajarillo dentro de su jaula. Se reconciliaban pronto, pero Arthur aún tenía miedo de perderla pronto.

Lady Emily amaba dar paseos al atardecer con su esposo por el bosque que lindaba la propiedad, y Arthur accedía solo porque era con él. Jamás pensaron que ese fatídico día cambiaría sus vidas por siempre. Caminando normalmente, pero con cuidado— la embarazada tenía 8 meses encima—la historia cuenta que la duquesa fue mordida por una serpiente venenosa en la pierna y que ella no se percató —o no quiso alarmar a su marido— hasta que llegaron a la mansión y ella cayó desmayada presa de sudoración y horribles temblores. Rápidamente los criados llevaron a su señora a la cama mientras el duque en persona fue a todo galope buscando un médico. Por desgracia, no pudieron hacer mucho por la duquesa, ni por el niño. Dos días después de una dolorosa agonía Lady Emily cerraba sus ojos para siempre con apenas 27 años, dejando a Arthur la difícil tarea de enterrar a su amada y a su hijo que no había visto la luz. Los criados creían oír en la casa los gritos de su señora que no quería abandonar la vida y el duque se había encerrado en sí mismo, ignorándoles.

Ese terrible episodio marcaría tan fuerte la vida de Arthur que desde ese momento no volvió a abandonar esa mansión. Despidió a todos sus criados y solamente su antiguo mayordomo era quien aún tenía contacto con él. Había decidido pagarle a un lacayo y su familia para que le limpiasen la mansión una vez por semana y cerró las puertas de su palacio para cualquier visitante más. Los que cuentan esta parte de la historia son los nietos de ese lacayo, quienes dicen que sus padres cuando eran niños iban al palacio para ayudar en la limpieza. Ellos dicen haber visto que el duque construyó con sus propias manos una muñeca de porcelana del tamaño de una mujer real, con el cabello tan rubio como el de su difunta esposa y las facciones tan parecidas a las de la duquesa que daban escalofríos. Dicen que él le puso un engranaje a modo de corazón que permitía que la muñeca parpadease cada cierto tiempo, haciéndola más real para él, y más terrorífica para ellos.

El lacayo les contó a su esposa y al pueblo que había visto al duque hablar con la muñeca y que esta a veces parecía hablarle también, que él la había vestido con las prendas de su difunta esposa y no salía de casa porque simulaba que ella era lady Emily y quería pasarse todo el día con ella, dijo que a veces le veía bailar con la muñeca o que se sentaba y le leía en voz alta. Los lugareños empezaron a temer a la figura del duque, y de pronto la historia de amor de Arthur Kirkland y Emily Jones se convirtió en un cuento macabro con el que asustar a los niños. Entonces sobrevino una temporada de lluvias especialmente activa y llovía tanto y durante tanto tiempo que los pueblerinos temieron morir ahogados. Cuando todo terminó, el lacayo fue a la casa de su señor para cumplir sus tareas y se encontró con el macabro hallazgo del cuerpo del duque. Este había fallecido sentado en el gran sillón que dominaba el salón y la muñeca se hallaba a su lado recostada en su hombro. Cuando todo el pueblo vino a ver, constataron que el engranaje de su "corazón" se había parado y yacía con su dueño con los ojos cerrados mientras éste le sostenía fuertemente las manos entre las suyas. Hay quienes sostienen que habían visto que la preciosa muñeca derramó una lágrima por la pérdida de su amo.

Enterraron al duque a lado de la tumba de su esposa y su hijo, y la muñeca fue depositada al lado de él por lo que debajo del cerezo que hay en el viejo cementerio podemos ver cuatro tumbas arruinadas ya por el tiempo y la desidia.

Yo quiero creer que lo que me han contado fue verdad, al menos en su mayor parte. Esta fue la historia de un hombre que amo a una mujer tan locamente que fabricó una muñeca. La amo con toda su alma e incluso la cuidó hasta que expiró su último aliento de vida con su mano inmóvil entre las suyas ya frías.


End file.
